


violet

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [22]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 23: violetErika’s lips are feather soft against her own, the taste of freedom on her lips when Anneliese kisses her.
Relationships: Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: femslash february 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	violet

Erika’s lips are feather soft against her own, the taste of freedom on her lips when Anneliese kisses her.

She makes Anneliese want things she cannot have.

Tomorrow Anneliese will be officially engaged, will have to leave Erika, and this slice of heaven they have found together. 

Tomorrow, Anneliese will be engaged. And she is glad to do it, glad to make this sacrifice for her people. It does not mean she does not regret what she will lose in the process.

But that is tomorrow. Today she will hide in darkened corners with Erika, her songbird, will press sweet kisses against her lips.

They will dance in the shadows of alleyways, butterflies in their stomachs and love in their hearts.

Today she will keep Erika for as long as she can.

Will leave a delicate gold chain around her throat. The cold press of her ring against Erika's heart.

A kiss before she leaves, fingers twined around brunette curls.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. is the word violet ever really mentioned in this fic? no. BUT bc i know we are all EDUCATED and INTELLIGENT then we can infer, since Anneliese is pink and Erika is blue, that when they kiss they make purple. 
> 
> ALSO. since we are all intelligent and educated i know i will not be hearing any anneliese hate, correct? because while yes, she is a princess and lives with all the privilege that that title entails, she was also being married off to a stranger for the sake of her country. like. we're lucky dominick was a cool dude because that could have been a shitty situation all around if he wasn't.  
> thank u for coming to my ted talk


End file.
